pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Teams
Teams are in-game groups that Trainers can join, led by NPC Team Leaders. Trainers must be at least level 5 to join a team by tapping any Gym. A trainer's team is displayed in their profile. Since February , 2019, Trainers are able to change their team, once a year, after purchasing for and activating a Team Medallion.A unique coin that enables a Trainer to change teams.. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-02-17. Gameplay Team members can work together to defeat and claim enemy Gyms or help defend friendly Gyms. A trainer can spin a friendly Gym's Photo Disc to earn bonus items. Team members can also work together to earn bonus Premier Balls during Raid Battles, and the team that controls the Gym during the Raid will also earn bonus Premier Balls. When a trainer joins a team, that team's leader will also provide Pokémon Appraisal. The information is the same between all three teams, but each team leader has different mannerisms when appraising a Pokémon. Team affiliation does not have any other in-game effects. There are no team-exclusive Pokémon, and the mascot Pokémon do not have any extra effects for team members. Team Info Descriptions Each Team holds certain values, beliefs, and goals. Team Valor relies on strength in battle. Valor's members believe that Pokémon are stronger and more warmhearted than humans and are interested in enhancing their natural power. Team Mystic relies on analyzing every situation. Mystic's members believe that Pokémon have immeasurable wisdom and are interested in learning more about why Pokémon experience evolution. Team Instinct relies on a trainer's instincts. Instinct's members believe that Pokémon have excellent intuition and are interested in learning more about its connection to the egg hatching process. Gallery Team Instinct Mobile Wallpaper.jpg|Team Instinct Mobile Background Team Mystic Mobile Wallpaper.jpg|Team Mystic Mobile Background Team Valor Mobile Wallpaper.jpg|Team Valor Mobile Background Trivia * Prior to version 0.135.0 and since the game's inception, Trainers were unable to change their team after choosing one.How do I change my team? Pokémon GO Support. Retrieved on 2018-10-29. *It is possible for a player to not join any team. **They are unable to participate in Gym or Raid Battles (and thus cannot earn PokéCoins without paying real money), but they can fight in Trainer Battles, including Team Leader battles and Team GO Rocket Invasion battles. In the latter case, the three Team Leaders would randomly appear to give advice regardless. **They cannot complete certain Research tasks, including those requiring you to fight in gym or raid battles. This also prevents them from obtaining any Mythical Pokémon from Special Research, as obtaining Meltan or Mew both require gym and raid battles on the third part of their task sets, and Mew's task set (A Mythical Discovery) must be completed up to the third part to unlock other Mythical task sets. **They are unable to use the Pokémon Appraisal feature, although they can still use Pokémon search to find Pokémon of a certain broad rating. **Instead of one of the Legendary birds, their profile would have a green logo of a Pokéball as a background. Any part of the interface with a team-specific colour (e.g. experience bar, buddy candy progress) would also be green, instead of red, blue, or yellow. References de:Teams es:Equipos pl:Teamy pt-br:Times zh:Teams Category:Game elements